


Two Boyfriends One Bottom

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hickeys, Hurt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome, Threeways, Twins, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: After hooking up with Michael and Mikey Luke realized he loved them both equally. After falling in love with them both Luke finds that it isn't as easy as it seems to have to boyfriends.





	Two Boyfriends One Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I had this idea when I was glancing over at my old works.It was pretty awesome idea i believe.

Having a boyfriend was already a difficult task for Luke but having two was a bit of a mess. He loved Mikey and Michael both dearly, however, there were things about having the two at the same time was just a little too chaotic. 

 

Luke panted as he recovered from.his orgasm every nerve endings tingling with pleasure and a twinge of pain. He went to close his eyes only to whine as he felt Michael pushing into him. He tried to clench his legs shut too tired for anymore. Michael's hands smoothed down Luke's legs holding them apart. 

 

“Just one more baby, please? I need you, babe...” Michael whispered hoarsely holding back with all of his strength.

 

Luke nodded sucking in a breath as he spread his legs hips moving a little faster than he intended. Luke whimpered blue eyes widening. Michael peppered his face with kisses slowing his pace once more. Luke moaned softly as Michael sat fully seated inside of him. The top of his cock stayed a constant pressure upon his prostate making him moan louder. 

 

“Michael please.” Luke pleaded looking up into dark emerald eyes. 

 

Michael nodded kissing the blonde boy. He braces himself on his elbows hips pulling out an inch or so before slamming back into him. Luke helped as sharp shocks of pleasure shot up his spine. His hands clenched into the sheets head leaning back. 

 

“I've got you baby boy,” Michael whispered nuzzling against his neck before sitting up gripping Luke's hips. Holding firmly Michael started slowly pulling out and slamming back into the warmth. Luke moaned pressing back against Michael's cock breathing heavier with every passing moment. 

 

Luke moaned holding onto his boyfriend clenching his eyes shut. His skin was slick with sweat constantly rubbing against the cool sheets as Michael plundered his hole. He felt his cock twitch warmth pooling into his abdomen making him clench around Michael. The elder of the two moaned thrusting up into him chasing his orgasm seeking his own pleasure. He looked down watching Luke's beautiful face as his thrusts became sloppy and uncoordinated. 

 

His hand wrapped around Luke's angry member jerking him slowly. Luke moaned and gasped as he clenched tightly around Michael and spurted cum over Michael's hand. The older of the two moaned as Luke laid back against the bed panting as Michael thrust once, twice, three times more before moaning as he came inside of Luke. 

 

Luke whimpered softly feeling the warmth settling inside of him. Mikey’s hands rolled him over and scooped him up into the bath. They changed the sheets as Luke took a shower almost crying as he cleaned his hole. He silently cursed the two and rinsed off stepping out and drying off. He heard his two boyfriends fighting on the bed and sighed softly getting dressed. As he hovered near the door he heard them talking. 

 

“No you dick head he just took a shower he won't wanna fuck you again!” He heard Michael hiss. 

 

Mikey snorted before replying. “Whatever Luke loves me. He'll do it.” 

 

Luke felt his chest tighten with sadness. He picked the other door from the bathroom deciding to stay the night in the guest room. It was the only way he would get any peace tonight. Luke had been asleep for an hour when he felt the bed dip and a body scoot in next to his. He curled in on himself nervous for another round of sex. He felt strong arms wrapped around him and a not as familiar but still welcome scent filled his nose. Luke settled back against Ashton slipping into a peaceful sleep. As he slept Ashton's honey eyes looked over the purple hand shaped bruises from rough sex. He shook his head before keeping Luke in his arms making sure he slept soundly. 

 

When they woke Ashton brought breakfast and juice nursing Luke back to happiness. He gave the younger boy some pain relievers and an ice pack. The blonde took them gratefully swallowing heavily as he settled down next to Ashton, his head laid upon his shoulder blonde hair tickling Ashton's chin. 

 

A single tear slid down Luke's cheek as he stared at the wall, orange in tone from the rising sun. “It hurts Ash.” The younger boy whispered a slight whine to his voice. 

 

Ashton nodded against Luke's head wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him in close. “I know.” He said simply rubbing his arm. “Talk to them.” He suggested gently pointing towards the door. 

 

Luke's blue eyes looked up at the door knowing that through the bathroom and on the other side slept his boys stretched across the bed. Their hands moving across the bed looking even in their sleep for Luke. He nodded slowly sliding off the bed as he walked towards the door his eyes traveled back to Ashton a nervousness lying in the sky blue eyes. Finally, he took a breath and opened the door stepping through the bathroom opening the door to his room. 

 

Walking inside he saw both his boys on completely opposite sides of the bed. He felt his heart do a somersault when he saw this before he climbed on the bed in between the two laying down in the middle. Mikey moved first cuddling up to Luke tucking him in under his chin an arm around him. Luke assumed he was still asleep and waited for them to wake. 

 

“Sorry about last night baby,” Mikey whispered softly a hand slipping down to stroke his back. 

 

Luke nodded against his collarbone breathing a small sigh of relief. Mikey leaned down pressing a kiss to Luke's lips smiling as Luke kissed back. The pale arms came up around his neck pulling him in closer kissing him deeper. As they pulled away Luke bit his lip before skimming his nose across Mikey's. The older boy smiled down at him with melting green pools. Luke snuggled into his chest lying contently. 

 

Michael moved up behind him pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “I'm sorry baby.” He whispered softly pulling Luke to him drowning into the skin there. 

 

“I'm so sorry babe.” He said once more hiding his face in the broad shoulders. 

 

Luke smiled laughing softly. “It's okay Michael.” He hummed softly content for the moment to be cuddled by his two boyfriends. 

 

Luke whined softly as he felt a subtle grinding against his ass. He squirmed away feeling a sharp pain shoot up his spine as he did so. Luke curled up in a small ball whining as he felt hands on his hips. 

 

“No more.” He rasped.

 

Michael nuzzled his neck pulling Luke in for a gentle cuddle. Luke smiled happily moving in closer to the warm embrace. Mikey pouted looking down at the blonde boy feeling his cock twitching with thoughts of Luke. He bit his lip eyes skimming over the blonde who laid happily with Michael. The younger boy was playing with Michael’s hand biting his lip as the older of the two kissed his cheeks and nose. 

 

He sighed and sat up shuffling to the bathroom sighing as he closed the door deciding to jerk himself off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it and if you want more.


End file.
